An augmented reality (AR) system can generate an immersive augmented environment for a user. The immersive augmented environment can be generated by superimposing computer-generated images on a user's field of view of the real world. For example, the computer-generated images can include labels, textual information, sprites, and three-dimensional entities.
These images may be displayed at a position in the user's field of view so as to appear to overlay an object in the real world. An AR system may include a tracking system to identify the location of the user or other objects in the real world. For example, the tracking system may use images captured of the real-world environment to determine where a person or object is located and/or moving.